


Competitive

by xxELF21xx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan and Arthur are cousins, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Meitantei Conan Movie 23: Konjou no Fisuto | The Fist of Blue Sapphire, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: In which Conan and Arthur fight over Kaito.





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

> i had to,,,, im sorry

It’s a terse battle at the arrival hall of Narita International Airport. 

Two young boys, both of equal heights and figure, one tanner than the other, while one wears glasses; glare at each other from across the glass separation. 

As soon as the boys share the same breathing space, they go feral, sandals and sneakers slamming thunderously into the smooth marble floors. Using the momentum they’ve gained, they leap, soaring above an adult’s waistline, hands stretching far to grab onto their prize. 

‘Gack!’ Kaito shouts, falling face first into the floor, his luggage cart abandoned. One boy remains victorious, clinging possessively onto Kaito’s shirt, angry tears spilling down red cheeks. 

Flustered and horribly guilty, Kaito flails under the boy’s furious gaze. ‘C-Conan!’ He squeaks, smearing away tears in an attempt to hush the child, ‘no, no, no!’ He hisses, hiding the boy in his chest, ‘please  _ do not cry  _ where your nee-chan can see you; oh God.’ 

Grunting(?), Conan refuses to let go of Kaito, forcing the teen to be held in a deadlock. ‘No,’ he pouts. 

‘It’s not fair! Kai-nii’s  _ mine!’  _ The other boy, Arthur, fusses, tugging at Kaito’s belt loop. ‘I spent more time with him! Kai-nii!’ 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, he gives Ran a wide-eyed stare. ‘Save me,’ he mouths hysterically. However, the girl wasn’t in the mood to play Saviour, and gives him a helpless smile in return, flashing a thumbs up for good luck. 

Kaito has to choose between breaking Arthur’s heart, breaking Conan’s heart, or breaking his own bones. 

‘I saw him first! And then he disappeared!’ Conan shrieks, body shaking from tears and unrestrained  _ upset.  _

Correction: Kaito has to choose between breaking his own bones, or giving himself up to the gods above to appease Conan.

He sighs, dramatically waving his hands at Kogoro, hoping the man could somehow help him.  _ Please, Lady Luck,  _ he grovels,  _ save me.  _

Unfortunately for him, Kogoro shakes his head, ‘it’s your fault for not telling Conan you were going to visit his cousin in Singapore.’

The boys’ fighting doesn’t stop, which reduces them both to tears, and Kaito feels the edges of his eyes water up at his own uselessness.

Dropping the bags in his hands, he rushes over to Kaito, gingerly tearing Conan away from him. 

‘What happened to you, Conan?!’ Worried, he uses a handkerchief to wipe the tears and snot from the poor boy’s face, listening attentively as the child struggles to put emotions into words. 

When he’s done with Conan, he moves on to Arthur, repeating the process with extra care as he tries not to wince under the rougher treatment he receives from the more carefree child. 

‘Kaito’s mine!’ They hiccup, eyes red and noses pink, an adorable sight. However, he has to crush both of their dreams this instant. Otherwise, their fight would never end. 

Sighing, he leans into Kaito’s space, placing a swift kiss on parted lips. ‘Welcome home, Kaito,’ blue eyes soften immeasurably when he breaks away. 

‘Kaito’s  _ mine,’  _ Shinichi commands, staring down at the fidgeting cousins. ‘Now,  _ behave.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> i just realised i like making conan cry ;-;   
help


End file.
